Rising Twin Dragons
by HaloChick015
Summary: With great power, comes great responsibility. After Shakira's family was murdered by men in black cloaks and red clouds, she disappeared. Two years later, Takashi her friend searches for her with the help of Naruto and the gang. Will they ever meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hi my names _HaloChick015_, and this is my first fanfiction. I'll be telling you a story about a girl named Shakira. Even when you have great power there's going to be some problems. If you're bored of it then go, if you want to hear this story then stay. : P (first chapter's a bit boring it gets better I think. Oh well, enjoy!)

* * *

When Shakira was born she was born, something amazing was inside her, and no, it's not the nine-tail fox. It was two magical demons inside her. The demons were dragons, two types actually. One was fire the other was water. When Shakira got older it wasn't bad, people knew what was inside and thought it was okay because the demons were sealed in her and it took great strength for the seal to break. Anyways, when Shakira was ten she lived like a normal ten year old: playing around with her friends playing tag, racing, and of course the game ninja. When Shakira turned eleven she stopped playing ninja, now she could actually train to be a ninja. Her training was going to be different then others, because each year when Shakira grew older the seal would become weaker and weaker. So she had to train herself with the help with her family to control the powers of the twin dragons. The tricky and interesting part was she could make fire out of her hands without using chakra and the same for water but she could only do that when she turned fourteen. So her training started early in the morning running up trees, walking on water, swimming, practicing jutsu. Pretty hard for an eleven year old! 

When Shakira was old enough she went to the ninja academy and she was pretty good and could defend herself. Every week they would have tournament to see who was the strongest out of the whole class. Each week it was always the same person; his name Takashi. All the girls were in love with him so when they had to fight him they would look at him and faint. So this week it was the same but Shakira knew that she was going to do better, she learned a new move that could take down they guys by a single move. But each time she got picked she would always end up fighting with another girl. Now, the girls weren't nice to her but Shakira would always beat them anyway.

"Okay who thinks they can beat Takeshi?" Then sensei asked. The room was silent.

"Who would be crazy to fight against him he's so fast, so strong, so AMAZING!" A girl in their class practically shouted, gushing out drool.

"I will." Shakira said boldly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you've go to be kidding me! A girl wants to fight Takashi." One of the boys said.

"Who are you anyways? Oh yeah, you're the girl that beats up the girls, that's like us."

"Hey!"

"It's not my fault that they're following you around like a bunch of zombies instead they should train but I guess not."

"What do you say do you want to fight this girl Takashi?"

"Ummmmm..."

"Okay class, class is over go home."

"AWWWW man! Sensei..."

"Go home guys."

"Tomorrow you and Takeshi will fight. You got that girly?"

"Got it!"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

"Where is he?" Shakira asked impatiently. She, along with many other students stood outside the acedamy and waited for Takashi to show up for the big rumble.

"It's past four o'clock guess he's not coming?" A few of the other students whispered.

"Well guess I better get home then." Shakira sighed, heading for the gate.

"Where you think your going?" A student asked.

"Heh, you actually came girly." Takashi said.

"The name isn't _girly,_ it's Shakira you tard!" She snapped, turning her head to look at him.

"Relax."

"Where's stupid one and stupid two."

"Oh you mean the two guys that follow me around?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"I told them to stay behind."

"So they wouldn't see you get beat by a girl?"

"HAHA very funny Shakira."

"Well, are we going to start this battle?"

"Nope."

"WHAT?" Shakira screeched, "Hey I wanted to Takashi."

"AWWWWW that's so cute you called me by my name, not _idiot_." Takashi teased.

"Oh whatever!" Shakira stated, "You just don't want to fight a girl cause you know that girls are better then you. You just don't want to admit it do you?"

"You've got to be kidding me. I could destroy you."

"Then prove it to me Takashi!"

"Okay."

"You're sure you want to fight against me?"

"No I'm just talking to you because im so in love with you!"

"I know it's hard to resist isn't it?"

"Oh brother..."

"Alright I'm not going to hold back on you."

"Me neither."

"Ready? Let's fight!"

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

"Dude, how was the fight?" One of Takashi's friend's asked.

"It was good... but I still beat her." Takashi answered.

"HA! So girls do suck, huh?"

"No not really, she was better than I thought." Takashi said,"You know you got to give some credit to the girls they can be good if they want to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

After a while the guys started to see that the girls were actually good at fighting, so they made friends with Shakira. When Shakira turned twelve she past the test to running on water for ten minutes and dodging obstacles that would pop out of the water. So when you past the test you would be put in a three-man squad. But not Shakira.

She was in a group of two and guess who her partner was. "Okay Shakira you partner is Takashi." Their sensei said.

"Well, well girly looks like you and me on a team together." Takashi said with a smirk.

"I guess so stupid." Shakira sighed.

* * *

Over they years Shakira and Takeshi became good friends, and they worked together really good together, so it was a no brainier for them to be in a group.

So over the years Takeshi and Shakira would go on missions and always achieve them because of there teamwork. It seemed like Shakira's life was perfect and nothing was wrong. Righ?

Think again.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

When Shakira turned thirteen she had to practice twice as hard because the seal that kept in the dragons in was getting weaker, so every night she would go down to the lake and practice her water jutsus. Tonight she stayed over an hour, because she missed her training the day before.

Shakira knew she was late so she had to hurry home before her parents asked her a million questions why she wasn't home on time.

"Huh that's weird everybody's lights are off. Man, I must be really late that everybody went to bed." Shakira said to herself. She made her way home, and opened the front door, and stepped inside. "Mom, Dad I'm home! Sorry I was late." Something caught Shakira's eye it was something on the floor trying to move toward her but it looked like it was all covered in blood.

"Shakira..." Her father said weakly.

"Oh my god! Dad, what happened?"

"Don't ask questions just run please get out of here!"

"Dad NO." Shakira cried, "Dad…. Dad! Mom, dad is dead what's going on." Across the floor was Shakira's mom she wasn't bleeding but something was on her chest. The moonlight came in and Shakira was horrified somebody was on her mom. "Get the hell off of her!"

Without knowing what to do Shakira did what was in her instinct to run at her mom and defend her mom and herself. Shakira was a foot away of getting to her mom and the person that's foot was on her mom drew out a sword and trying to hit her but Shakira, but she was quick on reflexes and dodged it. Then there was something else in the house that came out of the shadows a kneed Shakira in the stomach. She dropped to the floor with blood coming out of her mouth.

"Ahaha... this is so much fun, you know kid you're entertaining. Nobody's dodged my sword in a while."

Shakira ignored the blood coming out of her mouth, the pain in her stomach and tried charging at the strange person that came form the shadows. But, he was to fast for Shakira. Again he knocked Shakira on the floor by kneeing her in the mouth. Shakira tried getting up but her body was too weak; she used all of her chakra when she was training.

"Shakira... run, honey." Her mother said weakly.

"MOM!"

"Don't worry honey just run."

"Mom!"

"Say bye to mommy..." and with that, the strange man with the sword thrusted his sword into Shakira's mother's chest and the room was silent. "Hahahaha that was fun. Don't you think so?"

"It's not time for fun we have to find him." The other person said.

"What about her?"

"Don't worry she's lost enough blood." He said, "she'll die soon."

"Hahaha so cruel Itachi. So cruel."

"Let's go." He said, and both disappeared, leaving Shakira on the ground next to her mother.

* * *

**Intense, no? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****

* * *

**

When Shakira woke up from her concussion she thought what happened a couple of hours ago was just a dreamed. But, it all came back to her and she knew she wasn't dreaming; it was real. Shakira tried getting up, but the Twin Dragons were still healing her wounds so she had to stay put for a while to be healed completely.

Later when Shakira was healed she went around her compound to see if anybody from her family was still alive and not hurt. She went to see if her Grandparents first. Shakira walked into the house and was horrified her grandparents were killed. The wounds on them were all made by a sword. Shakira ran out of the house getting freaked out, wondering to see if anybody was alive. She ran as fast as she could to her aunt and uncle's house with tears run down her face. She burst into the room and didn't find them, so she ran upstairs. Shakira found them, on the ground. Dead. She was too shocked with the death of her mom, dad, grandparents and now her aunt and uncle. She didn't know what to do.

It didn't take a while for the news to spread around the village. When people heard Shakira's clan was all dead they were horrified. They all blamed Shakira for there death's.

The kept telling her it was those demons inside her. So the adults started giving her disgusting looks at her all the time. When she would walk by they would whisper to each other "Look it's the demon girl she shouldn't be here!"

Shakira had to ignore them at the moment the only thing that was on her mind was the replay of that horrible night. She had to put it behind her. She had to become stronger to avenge her family's death.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

When Shakira was thinking about the night when those two shinobi came to her village, they were looking for something. They were looking for the power of the twin dragons. They thought it was in a man or boy body they would never have thought it was in a girl's body. Sexist bastards... 

So later on they would find out that Shakira had the power, and they would come back and kill everybody until they found her. Shakira decided this was her last night before leaving the village in the morning. She just had to make one last stop to see someone special to her, someone that never left her side even from the stories he heard from his parents about her.

* * *

Over at Takashi's house, he and his parents heard loud yet distant howls "Oh no honey, the wolves are back!" screamed Takashi's mom.

"Don't worry dear."Takashi's dad said calmly,"Takashi go see what's the big commotion"

"Yes dad." replied Takashi.

"Heh, you think they wouldn't catch on that, that was our call." Laughed Takashi.

"I guess not." Shakira said quietly.

"It's good to see you Shakira."

"What's wrong Shakira? You don't look to happy to be seeing me." Said Takashi.

"Nothing is wrong." said Shakira trying to hold back her tears.

"Shakira you've been on my team for two years I think I know if something is wrong or not." He said playfully, but realized something,"Oh no! Don't tell me you're leaving the village."

"It's for the best, Takashi." Shakira said trying not to cry.

"What is it, the villagers? Just ignore them it's not your fault." explained Takashi.

"I have to become stronger Takashi... I have to avenge my family." explained Shakira.

"That's enough of this crap. You'll get killed!" Takashi said.

"I have to train Takashi! The seal for the twin dragons is getting weaker and weaker I have to go!" explained Shakira.

"No you don't." yelled Takashi. Takashi moved forward and put his arms around Shakira. Shakira felt angry and confused about her decision. "You're not leaving Shakira I'm not going to let go of you!" explained Takashi.

"Heh you said you know me good. Remember you tard, I've been on your team for two years as well... Don't forget that. I know that you think it's the right thing." explained Shakira happily.

"I just don't want to lose you though." Takashi said sadly.

"You won't." said Shakira. Takashi's grip became loser and he let go.

"Here let's make a promise." "If I'm in trouble I'll whistle as loud as I can and I'll know you'll come to me and protect me."

"Okay."

"So if you don't hear a whistle you'll know that I'm safe." Explained Shakira.

"It's a promise." Takashi said, less worried. "Now listen up girly you got to make a promise to me."

"What's that?" She asked.

"When you kick the snot out of those ninja you have to come back, alright?" asked Takashi.

"Deal." the two agreed, shaking hands on it. And with that, Shakira left.

* * *


End file.
